FAQ
Below is a list of frequently asked questions which will be updated as time goes by. Please read below if you're a newcomer before asking in support chat in the game. If you happen to have any questions that are not answered, please notify the fandom. Why won't it send me a verification email? Sometimes our registration accounts get overwhelmed. Currently we can successfully cater to approximately 2500 new users a day. However every 501st new user will fail to receive a verification email. We may be able to get better email services with more donations in the future. PLEASE NOTE, if you've sent multiple authentication requests and receive them in bulk, use the latest verification code. Some email providing services such as ziggo.nl will simply not receive messages from external emails. This is like mainstream card game. Not a question, but anyway, yeah probably. The most notable parallels drawn by players are MTG and Hearthstone, which have very different play styles. The game itself is inspired by Hearthstone, however is by no means a direct copy. It's hard to implement game mechanics that haven't been done already and so you'll see a lot of similarities between this and other card games, (but hopefully none with the exact same mechanics) the upside to this is that anyone who's played card games before (besides traditional deck games and Uno) will probably feel right at home here and quickly pick up the ropes. How do I play? You can find out the basics here, this will cover most of the options on the homepage including crafting and the like. How do I get dust? You can get dust by disenchanting cards, to do so click on cards on the homepage and then on crafting, then click on the card you wish to disenchant or simply click disenchant. This will disenchant all cards of the same type over the card type per deck limit (that is 3 of the same type of card of Common/Rare difficulty allowed in a deck, 2 of Epic rarity, and 1 for both Legendary and Determination). For a more detailed explanation of go disenchanting here.You can also get dust from daily rewards. How do I surrender? Press esc, however you can only surrender after turn 5. You will still get XP for this. If you leave via closing the tab/timing out you will not. How do I level up? You will level up if you play 'Classic' or 'Ranked' game modes. The amount of XP you earn to level up is determined by how many cards were destroyed and placed, the time/turn number to finish the game, the level difference between the players (x20 multiplier for every level you are below the player) and whether or not you win or loose (capped at 1000XP for a game if you lose, 3000XP if you win). How do I get Gold? Win games or complete quests! Quest completion can be seen here. Ranked mode wins give you 20 gold, while classic give 15. Contributors also have +10 gold bonus for every win. How do I get cards/packs? Level up! You will receive gold and dust which you can use to buy packs and craft cards respectively, or log in daily to receive a set amount of gold, dust, or packs respectively. Alternatively you can donate to the site and receive UCP, which can also be used to buy packs. I can't select a deck type. You probably have not created a deck for that soul type, you must have 25 cards chosen for that deck before it will show up when selecting the soul type to play. To see how to create a deck check out the getting started page. Decks are automatically saved. Why can't I put card in my deck? This is probably because your deck is either full or you have already placed the maximum number of a card type into your deck. This is to stop players from simply adding a lot of a favourite type of card to their deck. The limits are; 3 of the same type of card of Common/Rare difficulty allowed in a deck, 2 of Epic rarity, and 1 for both Legendary and Determination. Alternatively, it may be that the card belongs to a different soul type. How do I save a deck? It's automatic, just make sure you have 25 cards in it or it won't show up. What does soul type do? You can click on the opponent's name or your name in battle to see their ability, or click on the name of the Soul Type whilst making your deck. Alternatively go here. I've lost/can't find some cards. Certain cards, in particular- effect cards, can only be seen when building a deck in their specific soul type. For example, Longevity is a Kindness specific card and will thus only be found when building your kindness deck. My opponent have less then 0 hp, how are they still alive? This is a bug. When you refresh a page game should say "Game not exist". What is the point of card? Search for the card in the list here to see possible uses and information on it. Do you have card? To see the full list of cards implemented thus far go here. Will you have trading? Probably not, sorry. Is there a battle room for just me and my opponent? We likely won't add this feature, this is so that we can prevent negative language and culture from manifesting in games. You can however friend someone and directly message them at any time, including in game. How do I do/get the emojis/colored names? These are donator only features. To donate click on the donate option on the bottom right of the home screen of Undercards and follow the prompts. To see how to use the emotes go here. What does the colored name mean/how can I find out someone's level? To find out someone's level as well as what the color of their name means, click on their name in chat. Can I get Chara/Frisk/The Heroine etc.? Yes! It is possible, it's just incredibly rare, typically you will have to open up a lot of packs or reach Diamond or Master rank (DT Fragment) whilst playing ranked matches. Can you add new card to the game? Maybe. Will you add AU cards to the game? See above. For slightly more clarification on the question, maybe, but most likely not. We're focusing on canon characters first, and there are many of those. Why is the server down/lagging? With the influx of players, the servers aren't used to such high loads. If the game is down check out our twitter to find out why. Shutdowns may occur to look over bugs or a game update for a better experience of Undercards. I couldn't attack most monsters/the opponent healthbar, why? The opponent probably had a monster with taunt, you typically have to kill this monster before being able to attack anything else. To learn more about card abilities go here. What does KR mean? KR is karmic retribution a.k.a poison damage. When a card is poisoned it will lose 1hp at the start of their every turn. You can still heal, but monsters can die from KR. What's inside Pack Name Pack, and how do you get them? Regular Pack: 4 of any Undertale card of any rarity. Obtained by leveling up, certain Daily Rewards, through Events, or by buying one in the Shop for 100G or 10 UCP. Deltarune Pack: 4 of any Deltarune card of any rarity. Obtained by certain Daily Rewards, through Events, or by buying one in the Shop for 150G or 10 UCP. Shiny Pack: 4 of any card of any rarity, except they're all guaranteed Shiny. Obtained only through Events and the UCP Shop. Super Pack: 1 random Common, 1 random Rare, 1 random Epic, 1 random Legendary. Obtained by reaching LV 50/100/150, through Events and the UCP Shop, and as the final (28th) Daily Reward. Final Pack: 1 random Rare, 1 random Epic, 1 random Legendary, 1 random Determination. Obtained by reaching LV 200, and through Events and the UCP Shop. What is UCP and how can I get it? UCP stands for Undercards Points. You can use UCP to buy Packs, Shiny Packs, Avatars, and Skins. You can get UCP from certain Daily Rewards, leveling up every 10 times, or by buying it in the UCP Shop. What is the chance to get [Rarity name] in a pack? All rarity drop chances are secret, however, there are some modifiers. * LVs 1-10 have a slightly increased chance to get higher rarity cards. * Chances for shinies are 10x less than the chances for a normal card of this rarity. * These only apply in normal and shiny packs. You can still get shinies from final and super packs though.